


[2] [[판윙/장편/슈퍼싸패다녤/15금] 몽중몽梦中梦 - 그 날 (3부작)

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명)아침, 관린이는 항상 기분이 좋지 않다. 아침잠 많은 관린이, 기상시간은 항상 뚜웅. 그런데, 어느 날 '그 사람'이 안 보인다. 다른 멤버들에게 물어봐도, 아무도 그 사람을 모르겠다고 하는데? 이게 어찌 된 일? 설마, 여긴 10명의 워너원이 존재하는 평행우주Parallel universe? 11명의 워너원을 지키기 위해, 그리고 그 사람을 지키기 위해, 자신의 마음에 깊숙히 들어가는 관린이의 성장여행. 하지만, 그대를 찾기위해서는 슈퍼다녤에게 대적해야 한다? 우주대마왕보다 무서운 슈퍼다녤에게 맞서는 사랑의 용사, 이관린. 과연, 그 결말은?1,2,3부 합본( 운수 나쁜 날 / 강다니엘은 웃지 않는다 / 올아이워너두) 입니다.





	1. 운수 나쁜 날

***

난 기분이 좋지 않아.

그렇게 생각하며 눈을 떴다. 아니, 정확히 말하면 깨워진거지만.

데뷔는 기분 좋았고, 매일매일 바쁘게 활동하는 것도 좋지만.

아침에 일찍 깨우는 것만큼은 어떻게 할 수 없다.

11명으로 북적거리는 화장실에서, 아니 어디서나 양치질하고. 세수하고, (내 옷 본 사람~ 이라고 돌아다니는 대휘는 무시하고, 그 뒤를 따라다니며 여기있어~라고 말하는 진영도 무시하고) 뭔가를 입에 집어넣고, (내 양말 본 사라아아암~ 재환형, 아침부터 노래하지 마요, 시끄러워요. 아, 민현형 부엌에 있는 걸 보니까, 갑자기 결혼하고 시포. 셍운형, 뭣 좀 걸치고 돌아다녀요, 눈 테러 노노. 야, 내 몸매 좋아~. 네, 알겠습니당~.), 오늘 레이어드할 상의와, 선물받은 바지, 애용하는 모자랑, 인증할 신발을 준비하고, (샵 가는 밴이 이미 도착했다~ 어서 나오렴~.) 네에~~, 지성형. (아, 다녤형 아침도 까리하고 멋져. 그 옆에 옹형도 멋져멋져) 어, 근데.

한 명이 보이지 않아.

"왜, 멍 때리고 있냐."

"아, 우진형. 안녕히 주무셨서요."

"어, 그래. 괜찮냐? 인상 무섭다, 아침부터."

"저, 아침은 좀 그래요. 졸려. 아, 근데. 어디 있어요?"

"뭐, 찾는 거 있어? 양말? 내 꺼 줄까?"

"됐어요. 나 너무 커. (요놈이~) 양말 아니고. 형."

"왜?"

"지훈형 어딨어요?"

"누구?"

"지훈형. 지후니형."

"너 잠 들깼구나? 아침부터 헛말하게. 무슨 꿈 꿨냐?"

"아뇨, 지훈형. 박지훈. 형 친구, 박지훈."

"너 잠은 샵에 가서 깨야겠다. 시간없어. 차 타자."

"네? 에, 예. 알겠어요."

그렇게 우선 차에 탔다.

아침에는 모두 정신없으니까, 샵에 가서 다 졸면서 앉아있을 때 찾아야겠다.

이런, 생각을 한 게 잘못이었어.

기분이 좋지 않은 건 이유가 있어.

운수 나쁜 날 같으니. 

 

***

없어.

없어.

"관린아, 괜찮아? 너 오늘따라 얼굴이 안 좋아."

"매니저형, 지훈형 어디갔어요? 어디 아파요? 병원, 있어요? 따로 스케줄 있어요? 개인, 스케줄?"

"무슨 말이야. 지훈? 정지훈? 비, 걔 찾는 거야?"

"아뇨, 박지훈. 박. 지. 후운. 지훈형. 제 형이요."

"니 형을 왜 여기서 찾니. 너, 대만에 지훈이란 형 있었니?"

"아뇨, 그. 아니, 왜. 다들. 왜."

(다음 스케줄 갈게요~. 준비해 주세요.) (네에~~)

"뭔 일인진 모르겠지만, 우선 이동하자. 오케?"

"...예."

없어.

없어.

뭐야.

이거 뭐야.

***

장난.

장난이야.

워너원고 촬영인가? 새로운, 미션? 누구 없는 척 하기?

날 속이기? 모르는 척 하는 거야. 그래. It's surprise.

오늘 하루 스케줄이 끝나면, 모두 서프라이즈~ 하고 날 놀래키는 거야. (오늘 하루, 지훈형 없이 안절부절하는 관린이의 귀여운 모습을 찍었습니다~ 아이, 너무너무 귀여웠어요~ 하고, 잔망스럽게 대휘가 멘트하겠지. 예, 정말 꿀잼이었습니다. 성우형, 치고 들어오고. 이번에도 지훈이랑 관린이를 선택해주신 워너블 여러분들 감사합니다. 네, 정말 그렇습니다. 민현형이랑 지성형 마무리멘트하고. 다음 주도 기대해 주세요. 워너원고, 본.방.사.수.우우우~~ ... 네, 커트! 수고하셨습니다~ 수고하셨습니다~)

오케오케.

오케오케.

오케.

오...

...

..

.

***

"수고하셨습니다~ (수고하셨습니다)~"

"모두 오늘 수고 많았고, 이걸로 오늘 마지막 스케줄. 숙소가자." (예이~~. 오늘 저녁 뭐에요? 또 시켜먹겠지뭐. 아, 성운형 할아버지가 뭐 보내줬다는데, 그거 먹자. 냉장고에 넣어 뒀지?)

스케줄 끝. 이제, 숙소가서 Surprise.

Surprise..

...

..

.

*** 

 

...

 

없잖아.

없어.

뭐야, 뭐. 야.

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

아.

아아.

아아아.

Fuck.

"Daehwi, come here a sec."  
/ 대휘, 일로 좀 와봐.

"What, I've got something to do now."  
/ 왜, 나 할거 있는데.

"Fuck that, just a sec. Shit's serious."  
/ 아니, 그냥 좀 와보라고. 

"..관린아, 너 왜 그래. 괜찮아? Are you okay?"

"내가, I said. I'm not fucking fine, all day long. I said, everybody's just fucking playing fool. What a fucking joke!"  
/ 내가, 아침부터, 말했잖아. 아니라고, 없다고. 근데 모두, 다 모른척하고 있어. 누굴, 바보 만들어. 

"Shhh... Calm down, calm down. It's too loud. Okay, okay. Just tell me, whatever's flipped you upside-down."  
/ 오케오케, 알겠어. 응? 소리 너무 키우지 말고. 말해봐, 왜 그리 화났어? 

"Me, upside-down? No, it's everybody. Everybody's just gone mad."  
/ 내가? 화났다고? 내가 아니고, 모두. 모두다 미쳤어.

"What, what?"  
/ 뭐?

"Where is 지훈형? 지훈 형. 어디 있어? 없잖아. 아침부터. 찾았는데, 없어. 아무도 몰라, 안, 말해줘. 나한테. 나만."

"Okay, shhh. Calm down. 나도 아침에 너가 찾고 다니는 지훈이라고 언뜻 들은 것 같은데, 누굴 찾는 거야?"

"What? You fucking serious? 지훈. 박지훈. 박.지.훈. 우리 멤버. 내 형. 우리, 워너원. 멤버잖아. 왜, 다 모른 척 하는거야?"

"관린아, 너가 무슨 생각하고 있는지는 내가 잘 모르겠지만. 너가 찾는 그 지훈이라는 사람? 우리 워너원 아닌데."

.

?

뭐

Wha..

"우리 워너원, 11명 모두..."

"워너원, 10명이야. 너를 두 번 셌니?"

어.

어어

어어어.

아니야. 

아니.

아니...

아.

Fuck.

***

다시 눈을 떴을 때는, 숙소 침대위.

방에, 벙크침대 하나. 솔로침대 두 개.

없어.

없어.

우리 방에 4명이야.

선물받은 맥북으로 다 검색했어.

구글, 네이버, 유튜브, 위키페디아, 엠넷까지 들어가봤어.

// 워너원: 데뷔인원 10명.  
극적으로 마지막에 선택받은 하성운은 10위로... 강다니엘과 이대휘가 1, 2위로... 워너원은 10명의 멤버로 앞으로 약 2년여간의 활동을...//

아.

아침에 기분이 좋지 않았어.

운수 나쁜 날.

악몽같은, Nightmare.

깨고 싶어, 꿈이라면.

지훈형.

지훈형.

박지훈.

어디 있어.

나 두고

어디 갔어.

나,

여기 있어.

형.

혀엉.

 

 

 

***

.

..

...

난 기분이 좋지 않아.

그렇게 생각하며 눈을 떴다. 아니, 정확히 말하면 깨워진거지만.

데뷔는 기분 좋았고, 매일매일 바쁘게 활동하는 것도 좋지만.

아침에 일찍 깨우는 것만큼은 어떻게 할 수 없다.

11명으로 북적거리는 화장실에서, 아니 어디서나 양치질하고. 세수하고, (내 옷 본 사람~ 이라고 돌아다니는 대휘는 무시하고, 그리고 그 뒤를 따라다니며 여기있어~라고 따라다니는 진영도 무시하고) 뭔가를 입에 집어넣고, (내 양말 본 사라아아암~ 재환형, 아침부터 고음지르지 마요, 목 상해요. 시끄러워요. 아, 민현형 부엌에 있는 걸 보니까, 갑자기 결혼하고 시포. 셍운형, 뭣 좀 걸치고 돌아다녀요, 눈 테러 노노. 야, 내 몸매 좋아~. 네, 알겠습니당~.), 오늘 레이어드할 상의와, 선물받은 바지, 애용하는 모자랑, 인증할 신발을 준비하고, (샵 가는 밴이 이미 도착했다~ 어서 나오렴~.) 네에~~, 지성형. (아, 다녤형 아침도 까리하고 멋져. 그 옆에 옹형도 멋져멋져) 어, 근데.

한 명이 보이지 않아.

"왜, 멍 때리고 있냐."

"아, 우진형. 안녕히 주무셨서요."

"어, 그래. 괜찮냐? 인상 무섭다, 아침부터."

"저, 아침은 좀 그래요. 졸려. 아, 근데. 어디 있어요?"

"뭐, 찾는 거 있어? 양말? 내 꺼 줄까?"

"됐어요. 나 너무 커. (요놈이~) 양말 아니고. 형."

"왜?"

"지훈형 어딨어요?"

"누구?"

"지훈형. 지후니형."

"너 잠 들깼구나? 아침부터 헛말하게. 무슨 꿈 꿨냐?"

"아뇨, 지훈형. 박지훈. 형 친구, 박지훈."

"너 잠은 샵에 가서 깨야겠다. 시간없어. 차 타자."

"네? 에, 예. 알겠어요."

.

..

...

..

.

어?

어.

이거.

.

아.

아.

아니야.

안돼.

...

..

.

"아니요."

말 꺼내는 순간 밴을 둘러싼 모두 그대로 굳어버렸다. 믿을 수 없단 듯이. 그 중에서도 대휘표정이 가장 웃겼다. (햐! 쌤통이다) 대휘한테 미안한 마음을 접어두고, 다시 말했다.

"아니요. 저, 안 타요."

지성이형이 급히 달래는 듯이, 와서 물었다. 매니저형이 오기 전에, 이 사건을 해결해야겠다는 듯이.

"관린아, 왜 그래? 아파? 오늘 좀 컨디션 안 좋니?"

"No. 아니에요. 저, 괜찮아요. 아침잠 많아요. 그래서, 약간 기분 안 좋아요, 아침엔. 그래서, 표정. 안 좋아요. 그래도 기분 나쁜거 아니에요. 화난 거 아니에요. 바쁜지만 좋아요. 데뷔할 수 있어서, 감사하고 워너불여러분께. 이렇게 멋진, 혀엉들이랑 활동해서 항상, 기쁘고 행복다고 생각하고 있어요. 제가, 한국말은 좀 모자라서, 그 표현이 힘들어요. 하지만, 저. 워너원이 되어서 항상 기뻐요. 그렇게, 생각해요."

아침부터 밴앞에서 얜 무슨소리를 하는거니, 감동적이긴 한데-라는 지성형하고, 눈에 약간 물기가 촉촉해지는 재환형, 상황파악을 하려고 진지하게 주시하는 민현형, 어디에서 끼어들어서 웃음을 만들까하고 고심하는 성우형, 관린이 아침부터 뭐야-라는 표정의 셍운형, 둘이 한 미어캣세트처럼 같이 붙어서 날 바라보는 대휘&진영 버거세트, 뭔 일인진 모르지만 난 얘 안 괴롭혔다-라는 표정의 우진형, 아침부터 항상 까리한 다녤형, 그리고 이 모든 시선의 중심에 서있는 나, 라이관린. 대만에서 온, 페셔니스타 슈퍼스타.

하지만, 이걸론 충분하지 않아.

"하지만, 우리 워너원. 10명 아니에요. 속일 수 없어요. 모두 모른 척해도. 아니에요, 워너원은 11명이에요. 그러니까."

하아.

"지훈형, 어디있어요?"


	2. 강다니엘은 웃지 않는다

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (설명)
> 
> 아침, 관린이는 항상 기분이 좋지 않다. 아침잠 많은 관린이, 기상시간은 항상 뚜웅. 그런데, 어느 날 '그 사람'이 안 보인다. 다른 멤버들에게 물어봐도, 아무도 그 사람을 모르겠다고 하는데? 이게 어찌 된 일? 설마, 여긴 10명의 워너원이 존재하는 평행우주Parallel universe? 11명의 워너원을 지키기 위해, 그리고 그 사람을 지키기 위해, 자신의 마음에 깊숙히 들어가는 관린이의 성장여행. 하지만, 그대를 찾기위해서는 슈퍼다녤에게 대적해야 한다? 우주대마왕보다 무서운 슈퍼다녤에게 맞서는 사랑의 용사, 이관린. 과연, 그 결말은?

.

밴 앞에 모인 형들의 표정이 모두 일그러졌다, 마치 미쳐버린 길거리개를 보는 듯한, 아쉽고 슬픈 표정.

아니야!

아니야!

"관린아, 뭔 일인진 내가 잘 모르겠지만. 아침이라 그런 건 알지만. 시간 없으니까, 우선 이동하자, 응? 우리지금 샵 가야돼, 안 그럼 오늘 스케줄 다 미뤄져서. 우리 지각이야, 지각. 응? 그러면, 우리가 여러 곳에 너무 실례잖아, 그치? 그러니까, 우선..."

아니야!

아니야!

"아니에요! 아니야! 장난치지 말아요! 지훈형, 박지훈! 형 올 때까지, 나 차 안 타. 안 가요."

형들의 얼굴이 다시 변했다, 지옥을 지키는 4대 삼라대왕처럼 울구락푸르락.

"관린아, 너 이렇게 투정부리면 안 돼. 다른 사람들도 생각해야지."

"관린아, 내가 노래불러줄까?"

"관린아, 노잼이야."

"관린아, 잘 생각해봐. 내 말이 맞아. 나 황갈량이야. 뽀뽀해줄까?"

"관린아, 너 키 크다고 너무 그러는 거 아냐?"

"관린아, 너 왜 그래?" / "관린아, 이게 몬니리야~"

"관린아, 너 형들 말 들어야지."

모두들 한 마디씩, 나를.

무릎꿇릴려고 해.

무리인가

무리였나

그런가.

어쩔 수 없나.

이렇게, 그렇게.

또, 하루를.

오늘도, 어제같이

내일도, 오늘같이

포기하고, 순응하는

그런, 삶의 나. 

그런가, 좋은 게 좋은 건가.

그냥 포기해, 지훈형 없어도.

난 라이관린이니까.

대만 패셔니스타 슈퍼스타니까.

괜찮아, 괜찮아.

지훈형 없어도. 

괜찮..

아..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

?

응?

다녤형, 말 안 했는데?

아침부터 까리한 다녤형 ...

...다녤형?

다녤형만 내가 말하기 시작할 때부터 가만히 무표정하게 까리한 표정으로, 모든 것을 지켜보고 있었다.

평소에 세상무해한 듯 헤실헤실한 표정으로, 모든 이들에게 기쁨을 주는 대형견같은 얼굴로 주위사람들을 편안하게 만들면서도. 일 할 때는 딱 프로같이 집중하고, 위아래사람에게도 깍듯이 대하는, 형들은 다 좋아하고, 모두에게서 배우지만. 다녤형은 항상 존경한다고 생각하고 있었다.

평소에 항상 웃는 사람이 딱 무표정인 것만큼, 무서운 것도 없으니까.

근데, 지금.

강다니엘이 웃고 있지 않다.

그래, 맞아.

무언가 잘 못 된거야.

다녤형이 웃고 있지 않아.

내가 틀린 게 아냐.

지옥 끝에서 한 방울의 물방울을 향해 혀를 뻗는 심정으로, 다시 입을 열었다. 

"다녤형? 할 말, 있어요?"

염라대왕표정이던 형들이 순간, 확 가라앉았다. 일그러진 시공간도, 숨소리를 죽여 왕의 전언을 기다리는 듯, 강다니엘의 입을 주목한다.

무인도에 가도, 정글에 가도, 지옥에 가더라도.

강다니엘이라면, 다르다.

세상 모든 사람들이, 전세계의 모든 민족이, 지구의 모든 종족이, 그들을 만든 신이 모두 왼쪽을 가르켜도.

강다니엘이 진지한 무표정으로 오른쪽을 가르키면.

오른쪽이다.

 

왜, 강다니엘인가.

부동의 댄서, 랩퍼, 싱어, 센터. 뒤에서 이끄는 비공식 리더.

프로그램 후반부터 무시무시한 기세로 역전1위.

뭣 같은 프로그램에서 자신을 잃지 않고, 실적까지 낸 괴수연습생.

예능감, 호감, 실력, 인지도, 인품. 모두 최상위.

그는,

슈퍼다녤.

그 강다니엘이, 입을 열었다.

"아침부터 뭔 난리고, 이게."

한 마디로, 부대찌게 군기 확 잡히는 분위기.

"관린이, 뭔가 말하고 싶은 게 있는 건 알겠는데. 그런 건, 스케줄 다 끝나고, 숙소와서 다 씻고, 뭣 좀 먹고, 그렇게 다 쉬고, 편할 때. 조용히 불러서, 진지하게 얘기하는 거고. 아침부터 일하러 가는 형들한테 그렇게 꼬라지 부리고, 좋은 그림은 아니다." 

아, 왼쪽을 가리키는 다녤형.

"지금은 바빠서 못하지만, 오늘 스케줄 다 끝나고. 형들한테 제대로 사과를 하도록 하자. 알겠나, 라이관린?" 

무너진 세상이 다시 무너지는 기분이다.

풀을 잃은 들판마냥, 우수수 흘러내리는 냑엽마냥 힘 없이, 난 고개를 끄덕였다.

패셔니스타 슈퍼스타 라이관린, 아냐.

나, 그냥. 대만출신 외국인연습생.. 

자신감보다 불안감 많아.

나, 어떡해...

"그리고..."

어, 아직 안 끝났네.

"미안타."

엥?

주위의 형들 모두, 왱? 하는 표정으로 다녤형을 쳐다보았다. 그중에서도 대휘표정이 가장 웃겼다.(대휘미안)

"그... 동생이 뭔가 불편하다는 게 있으면, 미리 알고 얘기를 들어주든가. 애가 먼저 나한테 말 못 꺼냈다면, 동생이 형이 무서워서 걱정 하나 못 얘기하는 몹쓸 형이니까. 내가, 잘못했다. 미안하다, 관린아."

아...

왜, 강다니엘인가.

주위의 형들도 모두, 숙연해졌다. 나도. 서로서로 미안해지는 이 분위기.

"우선, 이 정도로 하고. 차에 타고."  
.

아.

이렇게.

그런가.

그래.

.

"관린이."

"네, 형?"

"마지막으로 할 말 있나?"

.

지금, 여기. 이 시공간에.

나는, 어떤 선택을 할 것인가?

"하고 싶음 하고, 아니면 빨리 타라."

나는, 난.

어떤, 선택을.

.

..

...

..

.

"지훈이형, 어디있어요?"

다녤형의 표정이 알 수 없게 변한다. 어여쁜 중생을 보는 부처의 얼굴이 이럴까.

"너, 아까부터. 자꾸 지훈지훈형 그러는데. 무슨 갓 태어난 오리새끼가 첨 본 걸 엄마엄마라고 따르는 것도 아니고. 무슨 사람인데, 그 지훈이라는 놈?"

"네?"

"누구야, 그 박지훈이라는 얘. 너에게 어떤 사람인데?"

부처의 시선이 나를 향한다. 한 마디로 지옥과 극락으로 미끄러져 내려갈 수 있는 칼날의 위라는 걸 직감한다.

"지훈형, 지후니는."

저에게

"아주."

소중하고

"아끼는"

저에게

"한 명 밖에 없는,"

그런

"그런 형입니다."

"그게, 다고? 그러면 여기 형 많은데? 그 지훈이란 형 없이도, 괜찮은거 아니가? 성우형, 재환형, 지성형, 성운형, 민현형, 우진형, 대휘진영이, 그리고 내도 있고."

으으으.

부처는 그렇게 어여쁜 중생을 농락하지, 이것도 하나의 시험인가.

겟세마네의 예수인가, 사막 한 가운데의 홀로 선 무하마드인가. 

버텨내야 한다.

할수있다, 라이관린.

"아 그리고, 너 죽지 못해 사는 큐브의 우슥형. 그 형으로 안 되겠나?" 

으아아악.

동네방네 떠들고 다닌 게, 이렇게 다시 돌아올 줄이야.

부처여, 아리따운 이를 어여삐 여기소서.

"안... 돼요."

"지인짜? 우슥형도, 안 되겠나?"

"네, 안 돼요."

미안, 우석형.

"와, 이거 되게 섭섭하네, 우리 관린이. 형들이 잘 못했다. 막내 예뻐해준다고 생각했는데, 무슨 듣도보도 못한 놈이 우리보다 더 좋은 형이라니. 솔직히 좀 습습하다. 관린아."

으아아.

견뎌내야한다.

"다녤형, 미안해요."

"아니, 그럴 것 까진 없고. 뭐,"

아.

"그럼, 불러보라."

에?

"왜, 아까부터 남들에게 묻고만 다니고. 지훈형, 지훈형 어딨어요? 그러고, 왜 직접 부르진 않는거고? 부르면 나오지 않겠나, 그렇게 보고프면."

아.

그런가?

나, 바보?

"어서 불러보라. 니가 원하면, 나오겠지. 그놈."

어.

"여기요? 지금?"

"여기, 지금말고 니가 있는 곳이 따로인나? 안 할끼면, 차 타고."

으으.

"혀엉. 지훈형."

"안 들리나 보네, 그 정도 각오로 어디 동네개나 뛰쳐나오겄나."

으으.

"혀엉! 지훈형! 나, 여기 있어여! 지훈형!"

"어디서 뭐가 짖나보네, 하아. 그냥 빨리 샵 가야겄다. 접고와라 관린아."

안돼. 안돼.

"박지훈!! 지훈형!! 나, 라이꽌린!! 나 여깄어!! 어디갔어!! 빨리 나와!!"

진짜 부끄럽고, 아침부터, 동네창피하게 이게 뭐야.

나, 패셔니스타 슈퍼스타 라이관린...

"아, 그것 밖에 안 되고? 너를 내려놓을 정도만큼의 사람은 아닌가 보네. 니 앞에 안 나타나는 이유가 있는갑다. 걔, 너와 같이 있기 창피해서 안 나오는 건 아니고?" 

부처님, 지렁이도 밟으면, 꿈틀해요.

"다녤형, Shut the fuck up! You don't know shit about him, nor do you about me. You don't know, nobody knows anything about us. Nobody, nobody. But, I know. I do know. Cause I'm..."  
/ 닥쳐요, 다녤형. 아무것도 모르잖아요. 나도, 지훈이형도. 아무도, 몰라요. 나와 형사이는. 하지만, 난 알아. 나는... 

"You're... what? Spit it out, if you do know. If you are so sure of it. If your heart screams out of your chest, 'cause it just cannot hold it any longer. Even your faces hides it, your heart never can. So, what is the truth, huh? What is the truth you never acknowledge even to yourself?"  
/ 너는... 뭔데? 할 말 있음 하라고. 알면 말을 해. 그렇게 자신만만하면 소리쳐 보라고, 아무리 얼굴을 가려도 심장이 날뛰어서 못 참겠는 그 말을, 질러보라고. 니 심장이 무슨 말을 하는지, 넌 알기나 하냐? 

"I... I'm... Lai Kuanlin."  
/ 나...난 라이관린..

 

"Yes, yes. You are. Or, so you think. And, this dude called..."  
/ 그래그래, 그렇겠지. 그러거나. 그리고, 니가 부르고 다니는 얘... 

 

"Jihoon, Jihoon형. 지훈형."

 

"Ah, you are still not sure. Let's just end it here. Get in the car, boy."  
/ 아, 그래. 아직도 긴가민가 하구나. 들리지도 않는 목소리네. 시간 아깝다. 그만 접고, 차 타. 

 

"No! No! I'll not."  
/ 아냐, 아냐. 나, 안가.

"Then, spit it out! Or, go home!"  
/ 그럼, 지르라고. 이 새꺄, 아님 꺼지라고! 

 

으아아아아아아아아아아악!!!

 

"지훈,형!! 나, 라이관린!! 지훈형!!! 어디 있어!! 나와!! 나, 너 사랑해!! 박지훈!! I Love You!! 사랑해!!! 지훈아!! 나, 너..."

 

 

사랑해.

.

..

...

..

.

아

아아.

아아아.

.

..

...

..

.

그런가.

그랬구나.

나 자신에게도 알지 못했던 마음의 목소리가, 새벽아침 동네방네 쩌렁쩌렁하게 울려퍼진다.

알기 때문에 말하는 것이 아니라, 노래부르기에 알 수있다.

진실된 말은, 너를 향한 노래.

내가 가장 솔직할 때는, 너를 생각하며 짓는 랩.

그저, 동경과 사모의 마음이라고 자신을 속였던 생각괴물이. 맑고 투명하고, 순수한 아이의 빛에, 거짓과 함께 사라진다.

박지훈

나 너 사랑해. 

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

"...마, 동네 창피하게."

아, 다녤형. 너무해.

"뭐, 잘 알겄다. 내 귀로 똑똑히 들었으니까. 이 동네도 다 들은 것 같고."

아, 맞다.

"그런거 다 소용없고. 관린이."

"네."

"니 감정정리는 됐나? 너 맘을 니가 좀 알겠고?"

"네, 다녤형."

"확실하고? 그냥 지나가는 맘 아니고?"

"네."

"너, 이리 해서. 워너원 나갈 수도 있는데, 괘않나?"

"...네."

"어떻게 해서 한 데뷘데. 너무 쉽게 포기하는 거 아인가?"

"그래도, 그렇다면, 어쩔 수. 없어요, 형."

"마, 한국말 참 까리하게 하네. 우리 막내 배짱있는 건 알았지만, 참. 부럽다. 청춘의 첫사랑. 참 쌈박하네."

"...감사함니다?"

"푸하핫! 이 타이밍 뭐꼬, 감사하다니. 뭐, 어쨌든. 니가 워너원 나가면, 같은 멤버 형들도 피해가 크고. 그리고 니가 그렇게 죽도록 좋아하는 지훈형도 너랑 같이 꼴사납게 나가야 할 지 모르는데 괜찮나?"

아.

부처의 농락은, 끝없는 시험.

"안 봐도, 내일 기사제목 보인다고. <국민농락. 박지훈, 사실 동성애자> <같은 그룹 멤버, 라이관린과 교제중> <팬덤 크게 휘청, 갈라지는 의견들> <예능계 모두 섭외문 닫아> <광고계. 계약위반으로 고소> 뭐, 디스패치도 안 까는게 그룹간 동성애라카지만. 워너원은 보통 그룹도 아니고, 국민 한 사람, 한 사람이 손수 투표하고 키운 그룹아니가? 모든 일에 예외는 있고, 깐다면 이렇게 군침도는 특종도 없지, 아마? 나라도 까겠다."

아.

이, 좆같은 새끼.

"그래, 화나봐라. 그런다고, 세상이 바뀌나? 드럽고, 천박한게 이 판이고, 이쁘고 잘생긴놈은 거리에 그득그득 깔렸다아이가. 니가 없으면 뭐, 이 세상 안 돌아갈 것 같나? 어제 뜬 놈도, 오늘 까먹히는게 연예계고. 한 번 삐딱타면, 아무리 해도 다시 못 기어오르는 곳, 이 바닥이다. 그런 각오도 안 하고, 무슨 놈이 성공을 하겠다고. 사랑놀음 하고 싶으면, 맘껏 하라. 대신, 다시는 이 바닥에 못들어온다."

아.

이, 좆같은 세상.

씨발씨발.

개 같은 놈들로 그득거리는 곳.

"어때, 하겠나? 지금이라도, 생각 돌리면. 눈 딱 감고 다시 받아줄게. 이 바닥에서, 니가 사랑한다카는 지훈이란 놈도 나가고, 너도 다시 대만으로 돌아가서 다시 학교나 다던가. 둘이 그렇게 아름다운 사랑하시면 되겄네. 아, 아름답다 참. 청춘게이들의 첫사랑. 부귀영화 다 버리고, 다시 일반인으로 돌아...가지는 못 하겠지. 그래."

그만.

그만해.

제발.

"가장 안타까운 게, 그런 놈들 아닌가? 어중간하게 뜬 놈들, 옛날에 뭐를 해서 유명해지긴 했는데, 끝이 지리멸렬하게 좆된놈들. 다시 일반인으로 돌아가도, 마. 세상 쪽 팔려서 살겠나. 어디가나 앞뒤옆으로 까겠지, 어머. 소식들었어? 쟤, ... 그랬데."

그만. 그만.

그마아아아아안!!

"그만해, 이 새끼야!! 그만해!! 왜, 그런. 말을 해야만, 하냐고! 그냥, 그냥... 나.."

"그냥, 뭐. 뭐?"

"그냥, 나... 그냥 사랑하고, 살고 싶어."

아.

"마, 누가 사랑하지 말라카나? 사는 것도 니 맘이고, 사랑질하는 것도 니 맘이다. 지금까지 내가 말한거는, 너가 선택해서 벌어질 수 있는 시나리오를 하나 읇픈 것 뿐이고. 이것도 못 들어제끼면, 무슨 각오로 사노? 너, 뜨고 싶기는 하나? 그냥 어중간한 생각으로 여기 기어들어 온 거 같은데?"

나.

나는.. 

"그러면 귀까고 잘 들어라. 너를 희생하고, 남을 밟고, 세상의 온갖 추악한 짓을 해도, 성공이 보장된게 아이다. 이건, 이 바닥뿐만 아니라, 세상 어딜가도 똑같은 거고. 그런 태평한 생각으로, 니 좋은 것만 하면서 출세한다는 것도. 까놓고 말하면 꼴보기 싫다고. 다들 말은 안하지만 생각하고 있겠지. 피라미드 위로 올라갈 수록, 날카로워지고 좁아지는 이유가 뭐라고 생각하나? 아래방의 추악시기질투, 윗방의 개씨발갑짓의 균형으로 유지되는 게 이 피라미드판이라. 올라갈 수록 끌어내리려는 힘은 더욱 강해지는 게 세상법칙이라. 그러니까."

아.

아아.

"자, 골라라."

어.

에.

뭘? 

나, 뭐. 지?

"고르라고, 나가든지. 아니면, 닥치고 있든지."

"그런... 거였서요?"

"뭐가 그런... 거였냐고. 항상 말했다, 선택은 니가 하고. 니 인생 니가 살지, 내가 사냐."

.

아.

아. 나,

모르겠어.

이런 적은 처음이야.

항상, 내가 원하는 건 잘 알고 있다고 생각했는데.

나,

나를 잘.

모르겠어.

"Welcome to the real world? 이렇게 말하나? 축하한다, 관린아. 이게 너가 감당할 너의 무게다."

.

아아.

너무 힘들어.

그냥, 나 말고...

"내가 대신 선택해 줄까? 이리 말해줄까? 너, 뭐 해라. 이게, 좋은 일이다. 넌, 아직 잘 모르니까. 지금까지 해온 세상방식대로, 좋은게 좋은데로. 그렇게, 남에게 선택을 맡기고 싶나? 힘들지? 그러니까 신이나 왕, 선배와 윗사람의 말에 까라면 까라고, 그렇게 하고 싶나?"

아, 나.

나는.

나.

"힘들지? 우리 막내, 우쩌노. 어쩔 수 없다 아이가. 오늘은 너무 많은 게 일어났으니까. 우선, 오늘은 쉬고. 내가 매니저형에게 잘 말할께, 너무 아프니까 병원에 가야하고. 오늘 스케줄은 어쩔 수 없이 빼고 그냥 진행하자고. 먹힐거라고, 거짓말도 아니고. 너, 많이 아프잖아. 사랑에, 삶에, 일에, 선택에. 오늘하루쯤은 괜찮지않나, 쉬는게. 그러자고."

아, 그래

그런가.

그래.

그렇게...

"자, 들어가 쉬아라. 내가 잘 말해놓을게. 우리 막내."

그렇게

이렇게.

그냥, 그런대로.

그렇게..

...

..

.

.

.

.

(두근)

'관린아.'


	3. 올아이워너두

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (설명)
> 
> 아침, 관린이는 항상 기분이 좋지 않다. 아침잠 많은 관린이, 기상시간은 항상 뚜웅. 그런데, 어느 날 '그 사람'이 안 보인다. 다른 멤버들에게 물어봐도, 아무도 그 사람을 모르겠다고 하는데? 이게 어찌 된 일? 설마, 여긴 10명의 워너원이 존재하는 평행우주Parallel universe? 11명의 워너원을 지키기 위해, 그리고 그 사람을 지키기 위해, 자신의 마음에 깊숙히 들어가는 관린이의 성장여행. 하지만, 그대를 찾기위해서는 슈퍼다녤에게 대적해야 한다? 우주대마왕보다 무서운 슈퍼다녤에게 맞서는 사랑의 용사, 이관린. 과연, 그 결말은?

...

..

.

.

.

.

(두근)

'관린아.'

응?

'관린아.'

무슨 소린가.

.

..

...

..

.

'관린아.'

...

..

.

..

...

아,

그렇구나.

내 맘 깊이.

생각괴물을 사라지게 한,

진실되고 순수한 사랑.

그 사랑이 힘이 되어,

나를 부르는 건가.

...

..

.

 

'관린아.'

.

..

...

나, 무서워.

겁이 많아.

.

..

...

..

.

'관린아.'

...

..

.

응, 그래.

알고 있어.

나, 라이관린.

열일곱살.

대만에서 왔어.

뭣도 모르고.

한국에 와서

그렇게 하루하루를,

불안감에 젖어 보내며.

연습하며 살았어.

그리고, 참가한 프로그램.

모르는 것 투성이, 짖누르는 중압감.

그곳에서 만난 많은 좋은 사람들.

그 사람들이 있었기에, 불안감을 이겨내고

자신감을 가질 수 있었어.

그래서, 나는

더 자랐어. 어제보다 오늘,

오늘보다 내일 더. 달라진 나.

오늘도 하나 배웠어.

나는 내가 원하는 게 무엇인지,

잘 안다고 생각했어. 근데.

아니었어.

난 바보였고. 잘 몰라.

아는 것보다 모르는 게 많아. 

하지만,

하지만, 난 특별한 사람이 있어.

지켜야 할 사람이. 그러니까,

난 더

강해질거야.

남의 농락이나,

나의 불안에도

흔들리지 않고

그를 지킬 수 있는,

그런 사람.

팝핀 배워야지.

배울꺼야.

.

나

너

사랑해.

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

"뭐꼬? 안 들어가고? 쉬라 않했나. 형 말 안 듣나?"

"다녤형."

"왜 목소리는 깔고 그러는데, 와 무시라. 욕할라 그러나, 그래 까라. 이 몹쓸 형, 막내가 한 번 조져라."

(꾸벅)

"좋은 말쑴해, 주셔서, 감사함니다"

"...와. 나. 니 한국말 잘 하네, 우리 관린이. 뭐, 더 할 말 남았나?"

"네, 저 선택, 했어요."

"오. 그래? 울 막내 마이 컸네. 한 번 들어볼까?"

"저 라이관린, 워너원 계속, 하겠서요."

"어, 그래. 알긋다. 자, 싸게싸게 오늘 스케줄 가자. 언능 차 타라, 늦었지만. 후딱 해줄거다."

"아니요."

"...뭐?"

"저, 안 갑니다."

"이색... 그래. 뭐, 니 하고픈 말 끝까지 해봐라."

"저, 라이관린. 박지훈, 형 사랑해요."

"아이고야, 동네방네 소리지른 것도 모자라. 얼굴 정색하고 하는 소리 좀 봐라. 누구 애인없는 사람 서러워서 살긋나. 청춘이다, 청춘. 부럽다야. 근데, 워너원 계속 한다하지 않았나?"

"네."

"그리고?"

"그리고, 지훈형도 계속, 사랑할거에요."

"...내가 지금까지 말 한건 어디 귓등으로 쳐 들었나. 너 하나 선택해서 이리저리 할 문제가 아니란 거 모르겄나? 너 바보냐?"

"저, 모르는 것 많아요. 매일, 배우고 있어요. 배울 것도, 많고. 열심히, 할 거에요, 하고, 있고. 하지만 저, 바보 아녜요. 그래서."

"그래서?"

"전 할거에요. 사랑도, 워너원도, 랩도, 팝핀도, 노래도 나쁘지않고. 그러니까, 전 슈퍼스타, 돼요. 이 세상에서 가장 이쁜, 지훈형 사랑하는. 슈퍼스타."

"... 마."

.

..

...

..

.

다녤형의 미소가 알 수 없어졌다. 웃지도, 화내지도 않는. 부처의 미소.

강다니엘은 웃지 않는다.

그저, 미소 지을 뿐.

"내가 제 명에 못 살고 디지그따. 내가 어찌다, 이 그룹에 들어와가지고."

"다녤형. 미안해요."

"아냐아냐, 이것도 내 업보다, 업보. 어이구야. 어쩌다가..."

다녤형은 다시, 밴에서 나와 이미 들어가 앉아있던 형들을 다시 내왔다.

"다 나와봐라. 다 들었졔? 이렇게 됐는데, 어쩔고?"

하나하나 형들의 얼굴을 바라보았다.

지성형, 민현형, 재환형, 성우형, 셍운형, 다녤형, 우진형, 대휘와 진영이... 그리고,

"...지훈혀-아? 지훈형. 지훈형?"

"왜 불러."

"지훈형, 지훈형, 지훈형!"

미친 개처럼 뛰어가서 그를 품안에 안았다.

"지훈형, 지훈형, 내 지후니혀엉~"

어디 갔었어, 나 놔두고.

"동네창피하게, 아이구. 우리 관린이, 저리 가, 더워."

아냐아냐.

"다시 안 놓을꺼야. 또, 나 놔두고, 어디 갈거야."

"안가, 안가. 안가니까, 나 좀 놔두고. 나, 니 품안에 폭 안기는 거 싫어하는 거 알잖아. 그래도 형인데, 창피하게 이 꼴이 뭐냐."

"안 놔. 안 놔."

.

"내가 말했잖아, 다녤아. 얘 순수바보라니까? 투명해서 못 숨겨요, 싫어하는 것도 안 하고. 자기가 가장 좋아하는 게, 지훈이랑 워너원인데. 얘 두 개 다 할거라고 했잖아."

셍운이형, 나 너무 잘 알아.

"아, 역시 내가 생각한 대로야. 이걸로 아침 스케줄은 완료."

민현형, 언제나 침착해.

"아침부터 아침드라마 본 기분. 결말은 해피엔디이이잉~"

재환형, 시끄러워요.

"관린아. 자랑스럽다. 이건 정말... 꿀재미졌소."

성우형, 오랜만에 진지한 줄 알았더니. 여전히.

"아, 우리 막내가 사랑에 빠졌습니다! 충격이군요."

우진형, 여전히 국어책연기군요.

"관린아, 축하해." / "관린아, 너무너무너무너무 축하해~~ 이게 몬니리야, 이게".

진영&대휘세트도, 고마워요.

"관린아, 맘 고생 많았지, 우리 막내. 내가 나중에 다녤이 호온 내 줄게."

지성형, 항상 고생하고. 항상 고마워요.

그리고...

"왜? 뭘 봐, 이관린."

"지훈형."

"왜."

"지후나."

"야이, 형 한테."

"헤헤, 이제 어디 안 갈 거죠?"

"내가 어딜 가겠니, 1년 반 동안은 묶였는데, 계약으로."

"그리고, 그 다음엔?"

"다음엔 뭐."

"나 떠날 거에요?"

"이... 아침부터 동네창피하게."

"나, 안 창피한데? 형, 나 창피해?"

"아, 이. 이관린! 뭐하냐고, 아침부터 이게. 창피해, 창피해!"

"거짓말, 거짓말. 형 나 안 창피해. 나, 너 사랑하니까."

"야이씨, 너 완전 얼굴 철판깔았구나."

"말 해요."

"...뭐."

"나 사랑, 한다고."

"안 해, 안해. 절대 안 해. 다녤형, 나한테 어떻게 이래요. 형, 싸움 잘 해요?"

"하긴 하는데, 동생들하곤 안 깐다. 형되서 창피하게, 말로 못 타이르면 내가 못된 형이지, 안 그러나?"

"와, 진짜. 슈퍼다녤. 개싸패. 레오날도디카프리썬이 울고 갈 연기였습니다." 

"해피엔디이이이잉~~"

"야, 빨리 가자, 샵. 나 먼저 탄다."

"아, 성운이형. 또, 가장 먼저 뒷자리 차지할려고. 나랑 진영이가 거기 앉을 거에요, 그치?" / "어, 어."

"대휘야, 그래서 내가 완벽하게 자리셋팅플랜을 마련해서..."

"민현아, 그냥 빨리 가자. 이러다 진짜 늦겠다."

"지성형, 수고하셨습니다."

"어, 우진아. 너 밖에 없다. 다른 얘들은 왜 이리 말들이 많니."

"그래도, 다른 형들은 웃기기라도 하죠."

"야, 이."

우리 형들이 차곡차곡, 밴에 탔다.

하나, 둘, 셋 , 넷, 다섯, 여섯, 일곱, 여덟, 아홉...

우리 워너원, 한 명도 뺄 수 없어.

그리고,

"지훈혀아, 어서 가요. 샵 가서, 머리하고. 오늘 스케줄, 해야죠."

"언젠 안 탄다고 땡깡부리더니, 아주."

"때-깡? 그게, 무슨 말이에요?"

"아 됐어, 빨리 타. 오늘, 너 때문에."

"나? 나 어때요? 싸랑해요? 나 너..."

"아, 됐어! 나 먼저 탄다."

헤헤,

열.

그리고,

 

"관린아, 빨리 타." "어여 드루와." "우리 관린, 들어오세용~." "들어오시와, 호!" "들어와 드루와 드루와아이~~" "어이, 막내! 뭐하노?" "관린아, 가자." "관린아, 너만 타면 된다." "Get it, got it. 관린!" "관린아, 타."

 

열하나.

 

"네에, 관리니 감니당~"

 

한 명도 뺄 수 없는, 11명.

그렇게 우리는

그 날,

하나가 되었습니다.

 

 

올아이워너두  
All I wanna do

워너원  
Wannaone

 

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
